brothers conflict truth or dare
by angelinakolenko
Summary: the brothers and ema are playing truth or dare, and you can choose the truths and dares! lets make this comedy and romance! i do not own brothers conflict
1. Chapter 1

**Brothers conflict truth or dare!**

i was reading uta no prince sama fanfiction and found a version of this and i so wanted to make my own! So here we go... (p.s my spelling sucks)

It was a boring Saturday night and it was the first days in two month were the family was all together. But it was too late to go somewhere and too early to go to bed. Everyone was scattered about in the living room staring at stupid product advertisements. ``does anyone have an idea of what we can do? `` Azusa said boringly. ``we can play a bored game! `` Wataru basically screamed out load waking everyone up from their half sleep selves. ``how about the game were Wataru plays in traffic?`` Yusuke spit out before thinking which got him hit in the head by Ukyo (XD what a kind and gentle brotherly love), Ema sat up then said ``why don't we play truth or dare?``. Wataru like literally jumped up and started running around screaming ``YAY TRUTH OR DARE!``

The boys and girl got up and sat in a circle and got ready to play truth or dare.

I'm going to wait till I get comments saying what dares and truths each other get and give to each other

The people you can choose:

Ema, Asahina, Ukyo, Kaname, Hikaru, Tsubaki, Azusa, Natsume, Louis, Subaru, Lori, Yusuke, Fuuto,and Wateru.


	2. Chapter 2 the game begins

_**Brothers conflict truth or dare!**_

 _ **The game begins!**_

They all sat on the living room floor in a circle.

Hikaru was lying on his stomach playing with his hair when he suddenly started. ``Yusuke, truth or dare? ``

Yusuke looked up and was slightly worried that from everyone Hikaru chose him. Basically we all know SOMETHING UP. ``uh I guess dare. `` After those four words slipped from his mouth he suddenly regretted it because Hikaru had an evil asf grin.

``I dare you to kiss are darling little sister on the cheek`` he pointed at Ema while saying those awful words.

Yusuke jumped up protesting, while everyone is the room joined him XD. ``ewe Hikaru she's our sister! `` Yusuke protested but everyone in the room noticed him blushing. He was blushing so hard that his face looked as red as his hair!

``well that did stop you from staring at our sisters backside a few episodes ago now did it`` Fuuto whispered, gladly no one heard him.

But now not only was Yusuke blushing but so was Ema. ``just get it over with Yusuke`` Hikaru demanded putting his hand in a fist. The terrified Yusuke obey his brother and went up to Ema so fast that she didn't have time to retreat, and kissed her on the cheek before rushing back to his seat and acting like nothing happened.

The room fell silent

Then a few minutes later Wataru got tired of the awkward silence and began talking. ``it's your turn Yusuke``.

``I think I'm going to sit out for this round someone take my turn...`` Yusuke was still in shock that he kissed his oldest crush on the cheek.. Even though it was his step sister. That boy needs professional help. (Still adorable)

``I guess I will go since I'm not in shock, my little brother Tsuabki. Truth or dare`` Kaname said while glaring at the ceiling. ``since I'm not a coward ill take dare! `` He answered.

Kaname took a minute to think then looked down and said ``I dare you to go to the kitchen, take the strongest alcohol and take five shots``

Everyone was kind of worried that Tsubaki will do something stupid since he gets REALLY weird when he's drunk. Once at a party for the cherry blossoms he got drunk and started singing to a group of women! ``ok ill be back! `` Tsubaki practically jumped up rushing to the kitchen like a child on Christmas morning. ``I think I should go with him, knowing Tsubaki he will take more than five shots...`` Ukyo said while slowly walking up to the kitchen, basically like the older brother on Christmas that doesn't believe in Santa anymore.

``well while we wait who should go next? `` Azusa asked.

-comment what truths or dares should be asked between the brothers and their pretty pretty princess

Oppstions:

Ema, Masaomi, Ukyo, Kaname, Hikaru, Tsubaki, Azusa, Natsume, Louis, Subaru, Lori, Yusuke, Fuuto, and Wataru

 **THANK YOU!**


End file.
